Guardians at the Door
'Guardians at the Door' '' Purpose: There are things out there that aren't human. That aren't ''natural. ''They don't belong in this world, but they manage to slip through the cracks. That's where the Guardians come in, watching over those weak points in reality and trying to keep out the things that don't belong here. ''Doctrine: ''The Guardians don't know what the all Things are, though they've got theories. Plenty of theories. They might be chthonic horrors like something out of Lovecraft's most twisted works - and if those were going to exist anywhere, surely they would exist here. They might be demons, vampires, bodysnatchers, gods... the list is endless, and defies human imagination. These are not things that care about individual human lives. If you were to worship them with all your heart and soul, they probably wouldn't even notice. Perhaps most importantly, the Guardians do not approve of fighting fire with fire. Magic does not belong in this world, and if a member were to develop supernatural powers it would be seen as that individual being compromised by someThing. ''Membership: ''Those who seek out the Guardians are usually people who have had an unpleasant brush with the supernatural, and now can't close their eyes to what is out there. They're not quite Hunters, but they're not far off. 'Benefits' • Everything has a weakness, and the secret to keeping Things from getting a foothold on this world often lies in knowing theirs. The character gains a free Specialty in Occult (Banes). In addition, she gains access to the Esoteric Armory Merit. This is the highest Status a vampire can reach. •• The Guardian learns to recognise the signs when something is unnatural. The character gains the Eye for the Strange Merit free of charge. ••• The Guardian gains the Mind of a Madman Merit free of charge, and can apply it to rolls to exorcize, bind, abjure, or ward against a supernatural entity. •••• With experience, the Guardian learns to resist the powers of the supernatural. The character gains the Indomitable Merit free of charge. ••••• The Guardian learns a rite that imposes the Warded Condition. This rite takes ten minutes to perform. There is no limit to how frequently the character may perform the rite, but she may only ever Ward one person at a time; the Condition ends without resolution if the Guardian Wards a new individual. Multiple Warded Conditions do not stack. Like exorcisms and abjuration, warding is not seen as using a supernatural power, but as employing natural phenomena to cleverly exploit the weaknesses of the supernatural. 'Condition' Warded : Your character has been warded against the supernatural. Non-human entities suffer a -2 penalty to all supernatural attacks and actions intended to affect you. This includes beneficial effects, but does not include purely mundane actions by supernatural creatures. : '''Resolution: '''Resolve this Condition if you are affected by a supernatural power. : '''Beat: '''n/a 'Source''' None. Category:Guardians at the Door Category:Mystery Cults Category:Conditions Category:Cults